


Holy Hell

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Sex, Angst and Porn, Begging, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bruises, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Cock Rings, Crying, Dean Winchester Whump, Demon Dean Winchester, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gags, Guilty Castiel (Supernatural), Guilty Sam Winchester, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Holy Water, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Moaning, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Of the non-con variety, Pining Castiel (Supernatural), Rough Sex, Table Sex, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Sam has a plan for how to cure Dean of being a demon, and that plan involves Cas getting some grace into him the direct way. Unfortunately, it also involves Sam having to watch Cas do his brother over and over…and over…
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 173





	Holy Hell

“You really think this’ll work, Sammy? Angel dick, really?” Dean, or the twisted thing that should be Dean, mocks Sam even after he’s strapped down to the metal table. Sam hates to see him like this. He’d usually enjoy the sight of Dean stripped naked with his legs held apart, but Sam can’t with the wrongness in his eyes. The _blackness_ in his eyes. 

He has a plan, though, and Cas’s grace is going to burn that blackness away. It just takes Sam letting somebody else fuck his brother — _his_ brother, his Dean.

“Bet you hate this,” Dean mocks when Castiel steps up between his legs, firmly rubbing the lube up and down over his hole. Dean ignores him except for a soft gasp or two, back eyes set straight on Sam. “Nn…bet it kills you.” He raises his chin and smiles darkly as Sam glances down at what Cas is doing, snickering. “You like the show? Gonna stay and watch and wish it was you, huh Sammy?”

“Sam,” Cas begins, turning troubled blue eyes on him. Sam bites his lip and nods for him to continue. Cas knows all about the brothers’ relationship, and Sam knows this isn’t personal. Hell, he’s lucky Cas agreed to do it. His grace is the only thing that can purify Dean back within an inch of his humanity. Discussing it and seeing him naked and hard for Dean are two very different things, though.

Dean makes a disturbing noise when Cas sinks two fingers into his ass, growling and tossing his head. The shackles don’t budge — Sam made sure they wouldn’t. Even if he managed to get off of the table, and Cas couldn’t hold him down, there’s still a big Devil’s trap on the ceiling that’ll stop him from going anywhere.

“This is happening, Dean,” Sam tells him grimly. Dean jerks at his restraints, groaning angrily as Cas spreads him open with one thumb, plunging three fingers smooth and deep now. Sam feels conflicted watching this. On one hand, it feels wrong for anybody to be touching Dean like that but him, but on the other… 

He’s got an outside view of it all, and this situation is already wrong, it’s as wrong as it can get. If he starts to get hard from watching Cas finger his brother, it can’t be worse than anything else here, right?

“Ngh,” Dean pants, laying his head back as Cas stretches him open. “Won’t work. I just… Ahh… I get an angel dick ride and y-you have to watch.” He laughs breathlessly, then gasps when said angel dick is plunged into his ass in one long, smooth thrust. “Sh-shit you’re hard, buddy,” he tells Cas, and the nickname sounds as wrong as everything else. 

Sam is envious of the intense look on Castiel’s face. Dean feels amazing, he knows it firsthand. Still, he can’t help but watch as Cas takes hold of Dean’s legs and starts to work his hips, thrusting sharp and deep. His cock is thick, and Dean’s ass is a taunt, delicious pink ring around it. Demon or not, he’s arching up to meet Cas’s thrusts, moaning loudly.

“Ahhh! Sam, it hurts,” he whines. Sam can feel the mockery of how Dean really is when he’s overwhelmed, and he’s ashamed that the moaning is turning him on anyway. It’s still Dean, even though it isn’t.

Stepping up to the edge of the table, Sam rests a hand on his brother’s forehead. On the other side, Cas is leaning forward between Dean’s legs, holding his thighs tightly for leverage and pounding his ass. Their flesh smacks together, and Dean groans and struggles in his shackles again. 

“Stop him,” he begs Sam. “Please — I-I only want you!” The blackness is gone from his eyes now, and they’re big and desperate and green, pupils wide with lust. Sam wants to believe it’s not the demon in there, but it is.

“We’ve got a lot more work to do before that,” he tells Dean. The demon’s eyes flick black again, and he snarls, trying to snap at Sam’s hand. Sam pulls it away quickly, steps back from the table and watches Cas shudder and pant as he gets near. Dean struggles more and more, and the sounds coming out of him are part pleasure and part fury. The fact that he’s struggling tells Sam he knows this does have a chance to work, though. Sam tells himself that as he moves further back, double checking the Devil’s trap uneasily. 

“S-Sam,” Cas groans, eyes squeezed closed tight, buried in Dean still. He must want to come so badly, but he’s making sure Sam still wants him to. 

“Sam,” Dean echoes mockingly. He tries to laugh and shudders instead as Sam comes over and grabs his cock. 

“Do it, Cas,” he tells the angel. Cas was hardly waiting for his word, and bursts into rapid pounding thrusts again, groaning. Sam locks eyes with Dean and squeezes the base of his cock hard. He doesn’t get to come yet — he has to behave before Sam will let him.

Dean’s face contorts as Cas spills inside of him, pain and a brief moment of panic crossing his features. He gasps and lays his head back, but keeps his eyes on Sam. 

After several more firm, deep thrusts, Cas slides out of him and moves aside. Sam grabs the dildo from the instrument tray and shoves it into Dean before any come or grace can escape. 

Dean swears softly, squeezing his eyes closed. He looks vulnerable, almost like the old Dean, but Sam knows it’s just because his eyes are closed. There’s no hiding what’s behind those. 

“This is going to work,” Sam tells him as he fastens the ring around his cock. Dean’s eyes fly open and he looks down at himself, then he tosses his head back so hard it hits the table, laughing through gritted teeth. 

“Not gonna treat me nice, huh? I bet you’d love it if I begged,” he pants. Sam meets his eyes for just a second, but it’s enough to see he’s right. Dean grins and turns his head the other way. “We’ll see how long you can keep this up, Sammy. It’s pointless. Demons don’t work that way, so all you’re doing is hurting yourself, sweetheart.” 

Sam glares at him before following Cas out of the room.

“Shut up.”  


* * *

  
“Mmm! _Mmm!_ ” Dean groans painfully around the gag, eyes rolling back in his head. Cas is on the table with him now, braced on hands and knees over his bound body, humping relentlessly into his poor abused hole. They’ve been at this all day, and Sam is starting to lose hope.

Dean was mocking at first, then angry, then pathetic as he tried to cry and beg and make Sam feel like he was a monster for arranging this. When that failed he went back to snarling like a caged animal. After a few hours, the cock ring started to hurt, and his cries of pain became genuine. They pressed on, taking breaks just long enough for Cas to restore himself with his grace before starting in on Dean again. 

He shudders now, tears slipping down his face as he shakes his head back and forth. If Dean was human, he’d be way past the point of too much, but this is what they have to do. To save Dean, they have to hurt him. Sam has the added guilt of making Cas do it, too — if he could’ve done some of it himself, at least they might have shared the blame. 

“Nnnn… Nnnn,” Dean whimpers, sobbing as Cas speeds up, getting close again. Sam knows it’s probably demon manipulation, but he rests a hand on his brother’s forehead anyway, petting his hair to try and comfort him. He hates to do this to Dean. He has no idea if his brother will remember anything once he’s back to normal, but if he does, he’ll see some ugliness Sam never wanted to happen. 

“Ohh!” Cas groans, shooting off inside Dean. He gives a growl, gripping the demon’s hips tight, and slams into him several more times, pushing grace and come deep. 

Dean shakes as the angel pulls out of him, and when Cas climbs off of the table and steps back, Dean slumps in the restraints. Sam moves around the table and shoves the dildo into him, holding it flush with his ass as his brother sobs. No, it’s not his brother, it’s a demon, he tells himself. He’s doing this for Dean, to help him. To save him. 

“Cas, do you think it’s working?” He asks a few minutes later, when they’re in the kitchen. While Cas’s grace refreshes itself, he’s sitting down with Sam at the table. He hasn’t bothered to get dressed again, either, but Sam has gotten used to seeing him balls deep in Dean by now, so naked is nothing. 

“Yes,” Cas says immediately, though he doesn’t look very happy about it. “I’m sorry, Sam, I know it’s hard to watch this.” 

“It’s got to be hard for you to do this,” Sam counters, resting a hand on his shoulder. Cas turns sad blue eyes on him, and Sam is struck with the realization.

Cas loves Dean. 

He does, it’s plain as day. Something about the look in his eyes makes it impossible to hide. And he’s guilty about it, too. He knows what Sam and Dean have together. 

Sam’s surprised that his first reaction isn’t jealousy or anger. 

Instead his brows furrow sadly, and he breathes, “Cas…”

“It is hard,” the angel says quietly, looking down at the table. “But I started this, and I’m going to finish it, Sam. I’ll help cure him so he can be with you, where he belongs.” The way he says it shuts down any conversations Sam might have started about Cas’s own feelings, and Sam gets it. Cas needs to stay cold for this. He’s doing what he has to, and the home stretch is probably going to be the worst for Dean. 

“We should get back in there,” Sam says, standing up. Cas immediately follows suit, heading straight for the door. 

“Yes we should.”  


* * *

  
Dean’s screams are muffled by the gag, but Sam can hardly watch his body shudder and jerk in the restraints. The last part of the cure process takes everything up a notch — while Cas fucks Dean, Sam runs his hands over his brother’s cock. His hands that are slick with holy water. Dean started bucking and screaming the moment Sam gripped him, and steam hisses up from him as Sam jerks him.

Torturing him is making Sam sick, and he pulls the gag off almost hoping for some demon taunting to make him feel less awful. Instead of teasing, though, Dean sounds completely overwhelmed.

“Agh! Sammyyy,” he chokes, looking from Sam to Cas desperately and then back again. “Stop, it’s me! Ahh! Ohh! I-it’s me, stop, please stop…” He babbles for a moment before Sam grips his cock again, and then Dean chokes and arches up on the table, eyes rolling back in his head. “Uh! Uh! S’m,” he slurs, begging, “C… Caaas! M’beggin’ you…” Tears stream down his face, and he squeezes his eyes closed, mouth wide and gasping. 

Castiel was slamming into Dean a minute ago, but the sound of his name makes him slow. Sam could swear it’s really Dean pleading with them, and if it is then all Sam wants to do is to untie his brother and hold him. The holy water still sizzles and steams up off of his cock, though, and no amount of sobbing or begging will stop Sam if they’re close to curing him. 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Sam tells him softly, unfastening the cock ring. Dean gives a cry as his aching cock is freed, but continues to beg brokenly as Sam steps around to the front of the table and firmly holds both of his shoulders to keep him flat on his back. “Do it, Cas.”

“Wait,” Dean sobs as the angel bursts into punishing thrusts again. Dean rocks on the table from Cas’s efforts, and Sam holds his shoulders harder, shaking his head.

“Be quiet, Dean, and just take it.” 

Cas lifts Dean’s hips and plunges deeper than before, and Dean shudders in his grip, laying his head back on the table. He makes little frantic choked sounds, but he’s helpless to do much besides shake his head as the angel’s breaths get shaky again. Sam can’t watch Dean suffer, so he focuses on Cas’s face, his expression so intense Sam can almost feel Dean along with him. Sam prays that this will work. 

“Cas! Ohh!” Dean’s breaths are ragged and fast. He comes the same time that Cas does, shooting off and painting the angel’s chest. 

“Dean!” Cas groans, filling his ass, plunging in and out a few times. Dean keens and shakes, still coming. He squirts a little more onto Cas’s hand as the angel grips his cock and works him up and down.

Dean slumps to the table when Cas pulls out of him, gasping shakily and trying to catch his breath. Sam follows the same rules for the final stretch, soaking the dildo in holy water before he pushes it into Dean’s gaping hole. Dean chokes and jerks, trying to pull away. Sam holds his hip firmly with one hand and forces the dildo the rest of the way inside. He doesn’t dare hope that they’re done, but the holy water doesn’t steam when it touches Dean, even though he still acts like it hurts. 

“Ah… Sammy, please,” Dean moans, starting to come back from his orgasm. Sam stuffs the gag back into his mouth, shaking his head. 

“Not yet,” he says, following Cas toward the door.  


* * *

  
“He’s close to cured,” Cas says when they reach the kitchen. Sam can practically feel the guilt coming off of him, and he’s not sure what to do about it. Dean’s pleading and crying disturbed him, too, this last time. It’s reassuring to hear Cas say he’s not cured yet so Sam doesn’t think there’s a possibility they’ve been forcing the real Dean.

“It’s gonna work,” Sam says softly, going to sit heavily in the chair by the table. He puts his head in his hands. He just wants his brother back, his rough around the edges, tough talking, yet softer than he seems Dean. 

He hears Cas sit down heavily in the chair beside his.

“Do you think he’s going to remember this after?” 

“I-I don’t know, Cas,” Sam admits, his eyes stinging. He doesn’t want to hurt Dean anymore. He wishes he could just send Cas in and not have to see it again, but that’s not fair. God, after he saw the look in Cas’s eyes last time, it’s even worse. He sits up when the angel puts a hand on his shoulder and meets his gaze, pained and guilty and sorrowful. “This’s so fucked up. I-I’m so sorry you have to be in the middle of it,” he says. 

“We’re doing what we have to do to save him,” Cas reminds him, but he looks down at the floor. 

“I didn’t know when I asked you, Cas.” Sam takes a deep breath, steadying himself. “H-how you feel about him. To be asked to do this…” 

“Please don’t, Sam.” Cas gets to his feet, turns toward the door. His shoulders slump, though, and he shakes his head slowly. “I won’t come between you, I just…I hope that _this_ isn’t his only memory of being with me.” 

Sam hopes so, too.  


* * *

  
Dean’s very quiet as they approach the table. When Sam gets near, he sees that his brother is shaking, sweat beading on his forehead and bare body. His eyes fly open when Cas pulls out the dildo and strokes the lube into his hole, and he looks panicked. Dean looks around quickly until he finds Sam, green eyes desperate, frantic. 

“Mmm! Mm-mmm!” He manages around the gag, huffing through his nose as he struggles with it. Sam isn’t sure he can handle any more begging, so he makes sure the gag is firmly shoved into Dean’s mouth. He wants to avoid his brother’s eyes, but it feels too cold. If Dean’s nearly human, then he’s mostly back to himself, and Sam wants to try and comfort him. 

“Shhh, Dean,” he whispers, resting his hands on either side of Dean’s face and cradling his jaw. “Just a little more, okay? Just be good and it’ll be over soon.” 

“Nnn…!” Dean gasps around the gag as Cas sinks deep into him. Sam holds his brother’s head steady and strokes his cheeks with both thumbs, trying to soothe him. 

“It’s alright… Shh, we’re just helping you,” he murmurs, leaning down so that his face is over Dean’s. Dean looks up at him upside-down, grunting around the gag in his mouth. 

He looks so young all of a sudden. His eyes are big and soft and green. Sam wants to cry at the panic he sees in them. It’s mostly Dean, not the demon. It’s almost all Dean they’re hurting. 

“It’s okay,” Sam whispers, filled with guilt all over again. He gently pulls the gag out of Dean’s mouth and puts it aside. Dean immediately bursts into shuddery gasps as Cas picks up the pace and starts to slam into him. 

“Shitshitshit,” Dean groans, glancing down at the angel and back up to Sam. “God, that’s— Ngh! Easy, Jesus Christ—” 

Sam sits up, his eyes widening. 

“Dean?” He asks, hating how plaintive it sounds. He can’t help it, though — that sounds like the real Dean talking. When Dean meets his eyes, he can see it, too. Sam leans over Dean again, cupping his face in both hands. “Cas, I think he’s back!”

Cas slows his pace, and Dean slumps on the table, panting. The angel rests a hand on Dean’s stomach and slowly strokes over it, looking up at his face, at his eyes. 

Red-faced and sweaty, Dean manages a shaky smile down at him. 

“What’d I w-wake up to,” he mumbles, shivering. 

“Dean.” Cas says his name so regretfully that Sam’s chest aches. “We have to continue, to be sure,” he tells Sam. 

“S-sure of what— Ohhh!” Dean moans painfully as Cas bursts back into motion. Sam can only imagine how sore his poor ass is after today. He’s sure Cas wouldn’t do anything further to Dean unless it was necessary, and goes back to soothing Dean through things, petting his cheek and his hair. 

“I’m right here, Dean,” Sam murmurs, leaning in close again. Dean’s eyes are closed, his expression intense pain and pleasure, and he’s moaning helplessly. 

“Sammyyy,” he whimpers, “Cas’s— Why is he— Nnn! Nnn! Shit, shit, Sam I can’t—”

Cas is nearing his edge, and so is Dean. Sam covers his brother’s mouth with his, muffling his cries with a hard kiss. He grips Dean’s cock and jerks him along with Cas’s thrusts. They come at the same time, Dean groaning against Sam’s lips and tongue and teeth.

Dean keeps his eyes closed when Cas slides out of him. 

“Sammy,” he pants as Sam moves away, then winces as he feels the dildo being pushed into his ass. “Ngh! Wh-what’re you…” 

“You were a demon, Dean,” Cas says, moving to stand by the side of the table. He glances at Sam for permission before reaching to stroke Dean’s messy hair. Dean looks up at him with dazed eyes, still trembling from all he’s been through. “Sam came up with this cure for you — my grace. To cure you, we had to… I had to,” he corrects himself guiltily, “I-I had to have sex with you. I’m sorry, I know about you and Sam, and I would never interfere with that.” 

Dean exchanges a meaningful look with Sam, and then looks back at Cas thoughtfully.

“So, uh… S-so I’m cured now? You dicked me down so good you repaired my soul?” He smiles shakily. “Holy shit, buddy.” 

“Very holy,” Cas mutters, stepping back from the table. He gives Dean a guilty look before turning and walking toward the door.

“You’re sure he’s cured?” Sam calls after him, even though he’d be devastated if Cas said no. No, it had to have worked, this is his Dean, this can’t be a trick he’s falling for… 

“I’m sure, Sam.” Cas doesn’t even look back, slamming the door behind him.

Sam hurries to free Dean from his bindings, helping him sit up and hugging him close to his chest. Dean shivers in his arms, gasping out a little chuckle against his shoulder.

“D-does this mean I can take the dildo out? ‘Cause this kind of hurts,” he confesses, leaning against Sam. Sam feels guilty all over again, about Cas, about the fact that Dean must be so sore, but he’s obediently leaning on Sam and accepting it unless he’s told otherwise. 

“Yeah, of course! Here, Dean…” Sam lifts him down from the table and places him on his feet on the floor. Dean hugs in close to his chest again, and Sam spreads his ass with one hand, sliding the dildo out with the other. Come gushes out and runs down Dean’s legs, and he gasps roughly into Sam’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam murmurs, wrapping Dean in his arms and kissing his hair, his neck, his ear. “I-I’m so sorry.” 

“I don’t remember much before you took the gag out,” Dean confesses, hugging him too and rubbing his back. He seems bothered that Sam’s this upset. “Feel pretty damned sore, though.”

“Like Cas said, he had to get enough grace in you to cure you,” Sam sighs, pulling back enough to rest his forehead against Dean’s. “I’m pretty sure he has feelings for you, Dean.”

Dean blinks, long lashes and green eyes so close and so familiar. Sam could cry, he’s so relieved that he has his brother back.

“Cas does?” He whispers, eyes flicking sideways toward the door. Sam sighs slowly.

“He’ll be glad you forgot most of this.” He steels himself and sits up, trying to keep in mind that Dean’s been fucked for most of the day and memories or not, his body’s probably exhausted. “C’mon, let’s get you to the shower room and I’ll help you clean up,” he said, running a hand gently over Dean’s hair. 

Dean goes along with it without much fuss. He’s putting on a brave face, but he’s got to be in a pretty good amount of pain, between his poor abused hole and the bruises on his wrists and ankles from struggling in the shackles. Cas’s grace has been slowly healing him, so he’s not as bad off as he should be, but that doesn’t mean he’s okay. 

Sam helps him wash his hair and clean what’s left of Cas’s efforts off of his body. On an ordinary shower day, they might wind up against a wall, kissing and sliding against each other until they both tip over the edge. Dean’s exhausted, though, and Sam’s too guilty to really get it up right now. 

He doesn’t know what to do about Cas. Today proved he’ll do anything for them — especially for Dean. Sam wouldn’t mind letting the angel into their relationship, but ultimately it’s not up to him. How can he possibly ask Dean about that?

He tries to focus on his brother, helping Dean dry off with a towel and get dressed in comfy clothes — boxers and a soft gray T-shirt. Dean’s wincing when he walks, so Sam scoops him up in his arms and carries him to their bedroom. 

Cas is waiting for them at the door, dressed in his usual clothes and cleaned up as well. Sam didn’t see him in the shower room, and figures he must have used his grace to do it. After using so much grace on Dean, Sam wonders if the angel is feeling weak. Cas isn’t the type to mention it if he is.

“Cas,” Dean says sheepishly from where he’s cradled in Sam’s arms. He feels warm and he smells like shampoo. Sam is still so grateful to be holding him again. When he sees the misery in Cas’s eyes, it fills him with guilt, though. Sam hasn’t even said thank you yet. Cas loves Dean, and it definitely hurt him to do this — the least Sam could do is thank him.

“Hello, Dean,” the angel whispers, stepping up and resting two fingers on Dean’s forehead. There is a brilliant burst of golden light, and then Dean’s blinking rapidly, glancing at Sam and back to Cas before breaking into a little grin. 

“That’s a whole new angle on having you heal my ass,” he jokes, nudging for Sam to put him down. Sam does so, glad to see Dean isn’t hurting anymore, but also seeing how Cas is swaying. He steps forward before Dean can, catching Castiel in his arms as the angel tips over. 

“Sam,” Cas sighs into his chest. 

“Whoa, is he okay?” Dean hurries to them, resting one hand on Cas’s back and turning his face with the other. Cas’s blue eyes look exhausted as he gazes up at the brothers.

“I’ll be fine. My grace is… It’s just spent,” he explains heavily. “Just lay me down somewhere, I’ll recover eventually.” Sam can’t imagine just leaving Cas laying anywhere and going off to cozy up with Dean, and apparently neither can his brother. 

“That better be a joke, buddy,” Dean says, scooting over to slip an arm around the angel’s waist. Sam moves to Cas’s other side, and they start into the bedroom, leading him along.

Cas hangs his head. 

“I’m glad you’re alright now, Dean,” he says with effort.

“Yeah, I’ve got you to thank for that one,” Dean replies dryly. He and Sam lay Cas on the bed on his back, and the angel looks at them both sadly. 

Dean sits on the bed beside him and reaches to unfasten his tie. Sam again imagines them all together. Maybe Dean would agree after all. Cas makes no move to stop Dean, just watches him with sad eyes. Maybe he thinks Dean wants some payback. Sam knows that’s not the case.

He moves to sit on Castiel’s other side, taking him by the shoulders and helping him sit up. Cas looks uneasily between them both, but doesn’t protest when Sam draws the trench coat down off his shoulders. Dean slips his tie off and then kneels to tug off his shoes while Sam works on his belt. 

“You have every right to want this,” Cas tells them, looking at Dean in particular. His gaze is so wounded that Sam can’t stand it one more second. 

“We’re not gonna hurt you, Cas,” he says gently, folding back the blankets on the bed. Cas’s gaze follows the movement as Dean stands up and offers his hands. 

He takes them and lets Dean pull him to his feet, but asks raggedly, “Why not?”

“C’mere,” Dean murmurs, pulling the angel into a hug. Cas hugs back, and Sam can see how much he’s having to lean on Dean. He really is feeling weak with so little grace. Dean wraps an arm around his waist, resting his other hand on the back of Cas’s neck.

“Dean…” Cas shivers, unsure what to say.

“I told Dean how you feel about him,” Sam explains, moving closer to slip Cas’s pants down around his ankles. “And we agreed to talk about that tomorrow.” 

“We want you to stay with us tonight, though, okay?” Dean adds in a murmur.

It’s heartbreaking how Cas looks when they sit him back on the bed in his boxers — uncertain, like he’s afraid to let himself be happy. Like it might be some kind of cruel joke still.

“Why? After everything I’ve…” He trails off, shaking his head.

“Hey, you did what you had to,” Dean says simply, sitting beside him on the bed. Cas glances as Sam rolls back the blankets for them. “Sam told me it was his idea, so you didn’t even want to,” Dean continues, starting to unbutton Cas’s shirt as the angel turns back to him. “But you did it, and I’m okay because of you, and we wanna thank you.”

Cas looks down at Dean’s hands, blue eyes welling with tears. Sam’s still kicking himself for never noticing before how much the angel cares for Dean. It’s right there — is he that selfish, that he just considered Dean his and so nobody else could have feelings for him?

“I hated to hurt you,” Cas murmurs, letting Dean slip his shirt off for him. When Dean sits back up, the angel reaches for him, cradling Dean’s face in his hands. His eyes speak volumes, and it’s all love and sorrow. Dean gazes back at him in slightly awed understanding, and Sam feels nothing but happy for them. His brother and his best friend.

As if they can feel his staring, both of them glance toward Sam at once. He smiles at them.

“It’s okay.”

Dean opens his mouth to reply, but Cas is already turning his face back toward him, drawing him in and kissing him slowly. Sam’s blessing probably helps Dean’s reaction — he melts into the kiss, eyes falling closed.

Sam can’t keep the smile off of his face. Cas never kissed Dean today, not during all that they did. Now he’s running his hands through Dean’s hair, gripping his shoulder right where the handprint scar once was. Dean hums pleasantly and pulls away breathless, staring into Cas’s eyes in wonder.

“Sammy, you’re sure you’re okay with this?” He asks almost guiltily. Sam sits beside him, Cas on his other side, and presses a soft kiss to Dean’s temple.

“Yeah, I am. If this’s what you and Cas want, then why not the three of us? At least something good came of all of this,” he says. Castiel leans against Dean’s side, reaching an arm around his waist to grip Sam’s hand.

“Th-thank you, Sam,” he says, choked. 

Sam squeezes his hand, smiling. 

“No, Cas, thank _you_. We wouldn’t be here right now without you.”

Dean lays beside him, Sam on Dean’s other side, and while Dean holds Cas, Sam holds Dean. He can see Dean’s arm around the angel, their fingers laced together over Castiel’s heart, and Sam finds it only makes him more grateful. They’re all here and together and themselves, and he’s finally found someone who loves Dean as much as he does.

He wraps an arm around Dean and is glad his reach is long enough that he can place a hand over both of theirs. Cas makes a sleepy sound, and Dean kisses the side of his neck tenderly. Sam nuzzles his face up against Dean’s ear. 

His Dean. Their Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! I wrote this one last NaNoWriMo and then did the "this fic feels like it needs plot fixing, look I over-complicated it, back to the original plan" thing with it. Not sure why the explicit onscreen non-con seems to always fixate on Dean, but here we are. Comments and kudos always appreciated! ♥


End file.
